The Golden Trio Foundation
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: After the war Harry, Hermione and Ron help rebuild the Magical World by creating their own foundation. Slowly, but surely the world is healed and re-given hope.


**Summer Camp**

**Cabin Dumbledore**

**Task 2: **Fort Building.

Write about the golden trio trying to rebuilding the Magical world after the Battle for Hogwarts.

Words: 1163

**AN: Aurora Academy, credit to my dear sister from The Golden Snitch**

**Betaed by Aethra and Ebenbild. Thank you so much!**

Everything was in shambles. Everywhere you looked you could see ruins. Hogwarts...was almost unrecognisable. And for Harry, that hurt the most, for Hogwarts had been more than just a school, it had been his home. But it wasn't only Hogwarts that needed to be rebuilt. The Ministry of Magic looked even more awful; the whole Magical World needed help; and everything just broke his heart.

He had sneaked out earlier from the multitude of people rushing in and out of Hogwarts. He had seen enough bodies. He was afraid of what more he could see. Of who he would see. It was enough that he had Fred's face in his head— the boy had died with the image of his last laugh ingrained in his body, or Remus and Tonks' bodies, laying on the floor next to each other. One day he would have to tell Teddy why his parents had left him. Just like he had to do soon with Colin's parents. Death had taken its toll everywhere.

The forest wasn't any better. Half of it was burnt and a lot of animals within it had died in the fight. The centaurs were decimated and Aragog's children were all dead. Not that he particularly mourned the later.

"Harry, " Hermione whispered voice carried in the wind. It didn't sound more broken or sadder than last time they'd spoken few hours ago so he hoped she brought him some good news — like that not more people had died in the Hospital Wing. At least he hoped so, and he needed hope right now. They've won the war, but the costs had been so high. How could they start rebuilding, how could he help if he wasn't whole himself. But the thing was while he didn't know how exactly, Harry knew deep inside that he had to help, otherwise he couldn't live with himself.

"Severus survived. They managed to save him," she said and when he turned to look at her he could see the tears in her eyes. Tears of relief. And frankly, he felt his cheeks getting wet too. He may not have liked Severus Snape as a person and even less as a teacher, but he meant the world to his best friend —sister— and now that he knew the man's true allegiance, Harry could start to understand him better. Though he had to ask himself more than once how those two managed to find each other and keep it a secret.

"I'm very happy to hear that, " and he hugged her tightly. When they broke apart, they wiped their tears and Hermione started talking, showing an (even) more serious face.

"There are talks of reconstruction going around. The entire Magical World of Great Britain needs help to be what it once was. Kingsley asked Ron and I if we want to help. But we said we had to talk with you first."

Harry turned towards the forest again. He didn't want her to see his new tears streaming down his face.

"I was thinking about that just now. I don't know how can I help, because Hermione, believe me, I …," his voice broke and he felt her arms bringing him closer, so her head was resting on his shoulder," I can't work with others. I can't look them in the eyes. I know it wasn't my fault, logically, but I can't shake this feeling. The people here at Hogwarts, they died because we came here. Because I came here. I'm the one who brought him here."

"No, Harry. He hid that diadem here, long before you were even born. I would tell you not to blame yourself, but I know it takes time. I blame myself too."

He opened his mouth to speak, then he closed it again. Hermione knew what she was doing alright.

"Okay."

Harry turned, so he was facing her (which would have been romantic, had it been Ginny) and asked her confused.

"What do you mean 'okay'? Okay what?"

She smiled at him, like she always did when Ron and him were being idiots, but he wasn't an idiot now, was he?

"Okay, to no helping them. We can say we support them, then do our own thing. Truth is, I have been contemplating it too. Kingsley came to see me a few hours ago, right after you left actually. Severus lives, but he needs help, and I'm all he has left. Ron wants to be able to stay with his family and Luna. Her father was badly injured and she needs to stay with him as well. I also have to find my parents. They're waiting for me."

Harry could see this was going to be something like SPEW so he was a little wary, but at the same time he was... intrigued.

"I'm glad Severus talked me out of doing it without their consent. They're good actors, I found out. No need for memory erasing."

Harry smiled at that. Hermione had told them that she hadn't really obliviated her parents, but rather pretended too.

"Anyway, I was thinking of making a foundation in our name. A kind of charity foundation to help rebuild the Magical world. The three of us could lead it equally, while focusing on different parts of Britain. You could lead the Scottish division, looking out for destroyed villages and Hogwarts, of course. I would look after England and helping with the construction of the Ministry of Magic. I also want to reach out to MACUSA and the Australian Ministry of Magic. Aurora Academy has some of the best magical constructors, thanks to their Architecture Class, and I would like to ask if some of the older years would like to help design the new Ministry. Ron would take Diagon Alley. We would use volunteers and at the same time,we could employ some people too. We, along with others of the Order will be given the Death Eaters' money from Gringotts. Of course, the three of us will have to pay the bank back for the damage we have caused, but it still is enough. Luna, Denis, Susan, Ginny could help too."

Harry couldn't stop by being gobsmacked by his friend's idea. It was exactly what he wanted, but put into thoughts and with a plan.

Over the course of the next few months, the Golden Trio Foundation opened, with three leading people and offices in all parts of the United Kingdom.

Harry helped rebuild Hogwarts, and with Minerva and Fillius help, he coordinated the team of American workers and English volunteers, all brought by the foundation.

Hermione did wonders with the Ministry once she came back from Australia and Ron, Ron and Luna had made Diagon Alley, friendlier to Muggles and Squibs.

It had been hectic and there was still so much work to do, but it was a start. The Magical World was starting to take shape again and that gave people hope for better future.


End file.
